Muscle thin films (MTFs) and devices comprising MTFs include functional muscle tissue (e.g., muscle tissue comprising anisotropically aligned muscle cells which contract as a single unit). Current devices comprising MTFs rely on relatively data-heavy and low throughput optical microscopy-based techniques for measuring the contractile force generated by the muscle tissue. This may limit their value for high throughput biomedical studies.